Predicted Love
by Riapariome
Summary: When 18 and Krillin meet on unexpected circumstances, life changes drastically for both. Will they find true love at last?
1. How it Starts Out

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DBZ. NOW THAT YOU LOOK AT IT, I DON'T OWN MUCH. JUST THE IDEA.**

**()_()  
>(0.O)<strong>

**LUV THE BUNNY.**

**I COMMAND YOU.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Krillin 

Finally- Cell is defeated, I thought, Everyone was brought back and I didn't have a problem on my mind. But still, something was bugging me, nabbing at the back of my brain. It had been 3 years since we first met. I knew that didn't want Andriod 18 blasted so I destroyed the remote. But was it the right thing to do? I could've used the remote to shut her down so she wouldn't be absorbed by Cell. Goku would still be here and he would've seen his son, Goten. _Don't think like that, Krillin just push that thought away and go visit Chi-Chi so she wouldn't be __**so **__lonely…_ I smiled remembering Gohan playing piggyback with the kid. Taking my wallet and cap I blasted off.

Android 18

I woke up feeling sore and tired. Remembering the same nightmare I've been having for a few months. I was all alone, with no one to comfort me.I was supposed to be cold hearted and uncaring, but I couldn't feel that way. I saw baldy what his name,Cell, my brother- it was just so frightening._ Maybe a walk out side might calm could go wrong? _Just as I was about to sit down, the sky turned dark and it started to pour.

"Wow! Just great!" I yelled out to no one I threw myself down and my head slammed into a tree. I just couldn't take it anymore: the nightmare, the loneliness, the bad luck, EVERYTHING. "why!" I yelled and broke down crying.

* * *

><p><strong>IM <span>VERY VERY SORRY<span> THAT IT'S SOOO SHORT. THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER SO PLZ, DON'T MURDER ME. IT GETS LONGER.**


	2. The Meeting

So hey guys. this chappie is short too, but plz review! Send PMs to ur fav authors to read this: i don't care what you do, just spread the word.!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DBZ. NOW THAT YOU LOOK AT IT, I DON'T OWN MUCH. JUST THE IDEA.<strong>

**()_()  
>(0.O)<strong>

**LUV THE BUNNY.**

**I COMMAND YOU.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Krillin

It started to rain when I reached the border of the city, so I decided to take the bus to the mountain .Just not to spread fear to the still freaked out citizens, I stopped in the surrounding forest._ Walking is hard work. Form one edge of the forest to another. Wait- what was I thinking! Why didn't I stop in the middle of the forest. Stupid, stupid, Stupid!_

I stopped at the end to take a break when I heard someone familiar crying and cursing in the rain. I hid by the nearest tree and checked it out. What_ the-HOLY SHIT!_ I thought. The "familiar person" was Android 18! What the hell did I get myself into? Gathering up my courage, I got up and walked up to her.

"are you okay?" I asked. Then she looked up and started to blast

Android 18

He came out of nowhere and asked me if I was okay, the intruding runt. Just to get my anger out for no apparent reason, I started to shoot ki blasts at him. Fortunately, he deflected them and they hit a tree.

" sorry I didn't mean to hurt you- I mean I did but-Ugh! Could you just leave me ALONE!"I yelled

"Are you sure, you might get rusty- wait I take that back! It was a joke!" he said panicking

"It's okay, I've heard worse.

"Is it okay if I sit next to you?" He asked

"I don't care," I said tearing up again.

" so why were you crying?"

Once he asked that question, I just exploded. I told him about all my struggles, fears, past, nightmares. Everything flowed out like a river, ending with my head on his shoulder sobbing and him patting my shoulder.

Then I fell asleep.

A.N: I know, so anticlimactic!

Krillin

She was like an exploding waterfall- she even bested Bulma, from what I heard from Vegeta, with her PMS. That seemed like child's play. I found myself soothing her while she cried. Before long, she fell asleep. I gazed at her sleeping figure. _she's so beautiful when- wait what am I thinking- she's a murderous person! _The rain stopped so I could leave, but the clouds still hovered.. Out buy the trees, I heard the voices saying," Shh, she's over here, im sure of it, let's get rid of her for good." Now, I didn't care if they would be freaked out, I just wanted to get her some place less dangerous. So I brought her to Goku's place.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG, NOW SHE'S AT GOKU'S! I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY IT WAS SO SHORT. I <span>PROMISE<span> IT WILL START TO GET LONGER, _LITTLE BY LITTLE._**


	3. At Goku's

AN: sorry that my other chappies are too short. this one's a little longer. i try, ppl, i try.

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DBZ. NOW THAT YOU LOOK AT IT, I DON'T OWN MUCH. JUST THE IDEA.**

**()_()  
>(0.O)<strong>

**LUV THE BUNNY.**

**I COMMAND YOU.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Krillin

I flew as fast as I could so I could get to Goku's before she woke up. Soon I saw Gohan training with Trunks. As I landed, Chi came out with her "baby". Her eyes widened when she saw who and what was in my arms.

"KRILLIN! What's with you bringing that-that thing to my house! Are you **trying **to endanger my son?" Chi Chi yelled. Giving Goten to Gohan she came up and smacked me. Hard.

"Chi Chi," Bulma said, coming into view," are you okay? I heard you yelling and-KRILLIN! What the fuck are you doing with that fucking metal trap! Are you insane or something! Put her down immediately!" Following her instructions, I lay her down by a tree." I want an explanation and now," ChiChi said with a dangerous tone to her voice.

"Well, it's hard to explain. But when it started to rain, I decided to take the bus but I saw her crying and-"

"and what, you brought her here?"

"No, I mean yes but she just exploded and told me her life story and she fell asleep so yeah."

"So YEAH! SO YEAH! IS THAT ALL? YOU BRING THAT LITTLE BITCH HERE AND YOU SAY SO YEAH!" Chi Chi yelled.

"So you softened up," Bulma muttered," At least you're not Vegeta, but I know he cares…."

"Krillin,"Chi Chi said calmly," I'll let her stay because of you, but she lays a hand on any of my children or Trunks, I'll make sure personally that you won't have a life of hair to live forward to."

I nodded my head and started to walk around. All of a sudden, this hyper-active Trunks come running all around me.

" Hey Krillin, I think your girlfriend's waking up and she looks pretty mad," he said quickly.

" My what!"

" Yeah Krillin," Bulma said, "Your 'girlfriend' looks pretty mad. I would be too if I didn't know where I was."

" She doesn't know that she's at Goku's?" Trunks said

As I walked towards the tree, I heard Bulma say," As if he would get a girlfriend with his bald head."

_But I'm growing hair already._

Android 18

I woke up finding myself, not at my forest house, but at Goku's! Before I could get anymore annoyed, Krillin was headed toward me mad and blushing. "What am I doing at Goku's?" I asked him. "Well you kinda fell asleep and I heard the fighters from the tournament. I didn't want to leave you out in the open so you could get into trouble and I really needed to come here so I'm sorry, okay?" he replied, scratching the back of his head. "Apology accepted, I guess. They would've defeated me, I guess so I owe you a hug." I confirmed. I hugged him tight like my mother used to. My back was turned to his friends but he didn't see my face. I could tell that Krillin was blushing and nervous.

" Why did you hug me?" he asked

"Well, before that fucking scientist turned me into an android, I had a normal life. Don't think I was some random hobo with no life. I had a family; a mother, a father a brother and a sister. Dr. Gero killed the ones in my family who didn't cooperate. But while they were still alive, my mother told me if someone told me did some thing nice for me, I should repay them with a hug. If it was an old enemy, a tight one to squeeze their guts out."

" well, I guess you're welcome," he said

"So I see you're growing some hair." I stated

" Finally, someone noticed….."

We talked for what seemed like forever. It was like we were old friends. It was a really nice time. After our talk, I felt different as I flew away. It wasn't envy or anything normal (for me) I guess, I like him. But I'm supposed to be cold and ruthless. Well, whatever - my cold heart is finally melting.

* * *

><p>AN: soo.. what do you think. is it good? PLz Review. I will only CONTINUE IF YOU REVIEW.<p>

(see, it's in caps)

Oh yeah, plz check out the poll on my profile. i'm closing it in 1 week. i want answers.

plz.

()_()  
>(0.O) PWEEZE?<p>

SEE THE BUNNY IS BEGGING YOU.


	4. The World Just Doesn't Understand

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DBZ. NOW THAT YOU LOOK AT IT, I DON'T OWN MUCH. JUST THE IDEA.**

**()_()  
>(0.O)<strong>

**LUV THE BUNNY.**

**I COMMAND YOU.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Android 18

I woke up feeling happy and relaxed. The sky was clear, the sun was shining bright, and the birds were singing. All of the beauty ended when someone knocked at my door. _Who could that be? _

" Who is it," I asked.

"it's Krillin."

"What do you want?"

"Uh, I uh, wanted to know if, uh, you wanted to go to the mall?"

"Okay, I guess. I'll just go and change. Why don't you stay in my living room?"

"sure," he answered.

I led him to the living room and went to my room to change. I opened the closet and closed my eyes. I was about to choose a random outfit when I thought to myself, _Wait, Krillin wouldn't just put me out of danger or bring me to the mall for no reason. I mean seriously, I used to be the enemy. What if he has feelings for me? I'll wear my best outfit to see his reaction. _Smiling to myself, I picked out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that said "He's Not My Boyfriend". As I walked out into the living room, I saw his mouth drop. He quickly put it back in place in time to reply, "Wow, you look nice."

"Why don't we go now?"

"okay, I'm ready when you are."

Krillin 

Soon, we were in the air flying to the city. Even if we rarely talked, I knew she wanted to say some thing.

" Krillin, I never got to thank you for wishing my self-destruct part away."

"it was nothing really," I said blushing.

"Thanks anyways, it was a great help."

"There's the mall, let's land."

Landing in front of a ladies department store, she went inside, but did a double take.

" Wait, aren't you coming in with me?"

"well, you know, it's for women, and I'm a guy-"

Before I could finish, she pulled me in.

" Do you need help ma'm?" asked the saleslady.

"Yes, do you have somewhere for me to put him?"

**Android 18**

I really needed to just try something on and leave quickly, but my trust level with Krillin was getting low. Fortunately, the chairs for him to sit so he could see me coming out of the fitting room.

Choosing one of the most eye catching outfits possible, I rushed into the fitting room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm not so good at describng iutfits, so check out the images on my profile.<strong>

* * *

><p>" You look stunning darling," the sales lady said as I came out with the first one on.<p>

I made sure that Krillin couldn't see, I examined my self. It wasn't that bad._ Wait till Krillin sees this_, I thought. I was still seeing if it was good enough when the saleslady interrupted me, " Why don't you show your husband dear?" I almost lost it completely!

" He's not my husband, " I replied through gritted teeth.

I stepped out and presented myself to Krillin.

" well, what do you think?" I asked turning around.

My back to normal smile faded when I saw the bulge in his pants. _Damn it, I turned him on ! Well, if he thinks I dressed up like this just to turn him on, then he's got another thing coming!_

Krillin

Once, she stepped out, I was kinda shocked. Even if it was just every day clothes, I really liked it on her. When she saw my face, her smile faded and she started talking. Was it something I did? My face probably showed that I didn't like it. I really hope she wasn't mad. The last thing I needed was an angry android.

" I think it's bad on me, don't you Krillin- wait, were you even listening to me? You deaf asshole!"

Before I could react, she slapped me. HARD.

" Ow! That really hurt!"

" I f that hurt, I'll make it hurt more! You know I don't wear clothes so men like you can get turned on, bastard!"

It was then that I noticed "the bulge".

" SO that's why you stopped smiling….. I'm really sorry-"

"YOU SHOULD BE!" Slapping me across the face, she stormed back into the dressing room.

Turning her head towards me, the sales lady asked, "Is your wife always like this?"


	5. Olive Garden's

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DBZ. NOW THAT YOU LOOK AT IT, I DON'T OWN MUCH. JUST THE IDEA.**

**()_()  
>(0.O)<strong>

**LUV THE BUNNY.**

**I COMMAND YOU.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Android 18

I bought the outfit for the future with some random outfits. After shopping, we decided to go get some grub at Olive Garden's

" Thanks anyways, Krillin"

"It was nothing really-"

"Here's your Chicken Parm and Chicken Alfredo," a blonde waitress said. As she laid the dishes on our table, Krillin's eyes widened at the size of her bust. He didn't notice that I saw him, so me kicking him was a great surprise.

"OW! Why the fuck did you do that?" he gasped.

"Your face at that wench's coco's." I growled after she left.

"Wait, are you jealous or something?"

"No, why would I?"

"Then why would you care about my reactions to other specimens of females?"

"Just eat your food!"

For the next two minutes, we ate your food in silence and it was weird. Finally Krillin stopped eating and got up. "I guess we got off the wrong foot. So why don't we rewind, erase and start recording again." I giggled and nodded.

"Well my name is Krillin. I am a former monk and current fighter," he said, putting out his hand, "And you?"

Standing up I stretched out my hand as well, "Android 18, known as 18, former enemy of you and friends, and current wanderer. Pleased to meet you."

Sitting down, we started eating and talking about each others lives. Krillin told funny jokes and I laughed. It was actually pretty nice.

"well, we have too much to just carry and fly- what are we gonna do?" I asked as we left the restaurant.

"well, I do have to shop for groceries for Roshi, so Bulma gave me a ship." he said.

He opened the capsule and we filled the ship with shopping bags. We jumped in and flew to the grocer y store. Once we got to Roshi's, I wished I wasn't there. Things could've been different.

* * *

><p>So :<p>

18 and Krillin are actually telling somene this. i won't tell you who. Go to my poll(New) and choose the person you think it is.

if choices are not there, plz pm me who you think it is 


	6. We Have Visitors

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DBZ. NOW THAT YOU LOOK AT IT, I DON'T OWN MUCH. JUST THE IDEA.**

**()_()  
>(0.O)<strong>

**LUV THE BUNNY.**

**I COMMAND YOU.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Krillin

Once we got to Roshi's, we noticed that we had some visitors….

"Hey Krillin! Down here!" Bulma screeched. Once we landed, I greeted her.

" Hey Bulma, whatcha doing here at Roshi's?"

" Well, Master Roshi called and said Yamcha wasn't here. He, Puar, Tien, Chiatzou, Piccolo and Oolong wanted us to come and shame him behind his back. And I said, what better thing to do than that. So I called Chi Chi and we all came. So, who's with you- WAIT. You don't mean the android!"

"well I kinda brought her shopping…" I saw Chi Chi back away, fearing what would come next.

"YEAH, WASTE ALL MY MONEY-" Bulma started.

"But it's not your money! And I just wanted to do her a favor. You know Bulma-"

"Hey, is everything alright here?"

Android 18

I saw Bulma's face getting red, so I had to go and investigate. Walking to the group, I could see the fiend's face getting redder and redder.

" Is everything alright here?"

"-everything was alright before you butted in!" Krillin said angrily.

I felt a big pang in my heart. I wasn't supposed to feel that. I have never, not even in my human life, experienced a feeling such as this. But it felt like something was controlling me, forcing my body to do something else.

"If that's how you feel, Krillin," I said with tears in my eyes, "If that's how you feel."

"Wait- no! 18, come back!"

Turning my head, I saw him running, so I flew off and he followed me.

* * *

><p>Is it good?<p>

Please review.

Please.

That's two chappies in one day.

I have just achieved something great.


	7. A Last Goodbye

Chapter 7

Krillin

I flew off after her, trying to explain. No matter how fast I flew, she was faster. Reaching the same clearing where it all began, she quickly got into her house and locked the door.

By the time I actually landed I was too late.

"18, are you there?"

"Go away," she replied.

"come on, get out here."

"I don't want to, so leave!"

I sat on a log waiting for a response, but none came. So I sat down.

WAITING.

Android 18

I cried in my pillow for hours. I didn't know what I was feeling. I had no idea what to do. I didn't have feelings for him before, but he was like one of my only friends. Even though we knew each other for a few, we had a lot of fun. _No, 18. You mustn't think of him,_ an inner voice inside me said. I listened to it thoughtfully, _He played you in the chess game, making you think that you were queen, but you were a pawn, so he lost you. _For all that time I was crying, he hadn't called me anymore. Just to be sure, I checked outside. Once the door opened , he started running to me.

Krillin

I saw her open the door, so I ran as fast I could. Before she could close the door I held it open. Her eyes were bloodshot and hollow, as if she had been crying for a long tme.

"What do you want?" she said, her voice hollow.

"um, I'm really sorry-"

"I don't want your fucking sorries. I just- I just need some time to sort things out. Not a week or two, just a long tome. _Please_."

I've never heard her say please before, so I guess she really meant it.

As I flew off, I had a feeling that I wouldn't see her for a long time.


	8. An Announcement

A.N: An announcment!

So far: 18 and Krillin have shared a 5 day relationship. Yes, it's hard to belive that Krillin could carry a relationship for over a day.

Any ways, the next chappie is about 7 years later. It's probably gonna start out with Bulma's thoughts. Also, It's Gohan's graduation. Please, just GO WITH IT. It's an AU fic, so don't pressure me. No flames either. And for fact: I like it better. (not really)

For all of you who thought this would be an actual chapter, i am very sorry. _Watashi no yūjin ga watashi o yurushitekudasai._

That's_ 'Please forgive me, my friends'_ in Japanese_._

Awesome, right?


	9. Party Shopping

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DBZ. NOW THAT YOU LOOK AT IT, I DON'T OWN MUCH. JUST THE IDEA.**

**()_()  
>(0.O)<strong>

**LUV THE BUNNY.**

**I COMMAND YOU.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Bulma

Gohan's graduation was tomorrow and I was hosting the party. I was fresh out of party supplies and food, so I decided to go shopping. BIG TIME.

I had no actual time to go shopping for pleasure and such. It pained me in an awkward way. _I should buy a gift for him, no matter what Vegeta says. _I smiled, recalling the moment I told Vegeta about that.

~_Flashback~(at the GR)_

"Vegeta, dear…"

"What is it, woman?" he said taking a towel to wipe his f ace.

"You know, next week is Gohan's graduation."

"I don't give a fuck about what Kakkarot's brat is doing."

"I'm just saying- it's his special day, we should give him a gift."

"Listen here, Bulma. I have two things to say to you. One- you know nothing: a Saiyan's only special day is when he/she goes through the Legendary Transformation as a Super Saiyan and that passed for him some time ago. Two- you're not wasting money on Kakkarot's brat!"

"Oh, so you want a gift every time you turn Super Saiyan?"

"Is that possible?" he said with a smile.

" IN your dreams! And I'm still buying Gohan that gift."

Closing the door to the gravity room, he started running saying, " Woman, I will get you!"

~_Flashback ended~_

After we had a tickle fight and he won. But in the end, I was the real winner.

"How easy it is to get your way when you tell a man if he didn't let you he'd get the couch for a month," I thought out loud.

_Maybe I should get a watch…._

Eyeing a jewelry store, I walked in.

"HI, how are you? Do you need help?" the saleslady asked.

She looked strangely familiar, but I couldn't put a lock on it.

"Yes, I need a watch for my friend's son."

"Okay! Here are our selections of watches. We have one here with diamonds around the strap, one made with 14 ct. gold…." she rambled on. Something was wrong: she sounded too happy. Looking into her eyes, I couldn't see if the was actually happy- with those cold, blue-. Then the gears in my mind started spinning, locking in all the components.

"18?" I said with shock.

"No, were all out of watches with 18 kt gold. Sorry."

"No, I mean you!"

"I'm certainly not made out of 18 kt gold."

"I mean- ugh! Let me try to say this slower- You 18?"

"I'm not 18!"

Smacking my head, I tried one last time.

"Are you who I think you are?"

Android 18

The woman clearly reminded me of someone. But how could I forget someone with blue hair?

Then it came to me.

" are you who I think you are?"

"18?" She said relieved.

"Bulma!" I said "I mean, hello Bulma."

"How are you?''

"Fine and you?'

"Wouldn't be better!"

Bulma

"Wouldn't be better!"

I was glad that she had remembered me, but something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong. Then it hit me. It hit me like a ki blast.

IT WAS THE ANNIVERSARY.

By anniversary, I meant it was the day I last saw 18. The day she and Krillin lost contact. Because of ME.

Suddenly, my face fell and this confused her..

"What's wrong?"

"18- I'm sorry about what happened in the past-"

"No, I'm sorry. I really should have avoided Krillin."

" It wasn't you, It was me."

"well we should talk this over."

"why don't you come to Gohan's graduation party tomorrow?"

"okay, anyways, you're my last customer today before I punch in the clock."

"Really, This early?" she asked, checking her watch, "It's only 3:00!"

I start early in the day. We are the only jewelry store that opens at 6:00. "

"So, shall we resort to the watches?"

* * *

><p>So, was it good?<p>

Please tell me.


	10. News

A/N: I am so sorry my little bunnies! I was really busy! I promise, the updates will return to normal!

_Disclaimer placed here_

Chapter 10

Android 18

After 1 finished my work shift, I had to go grocery shopping. Turns out that she had to as well. I was lucky the store carried gift cards, so I bought one. I mean, you can't go to a party empty handed.

Especially if you were a former enemy.

Me and Bulma talked a lot about what happened. She told me that Krillin had never moved on after I left. Was it true? Should I believe her or not? I don't know what to believe anymore!

Krillin

It's been almost 6 years since she had left . No since she told me to leave her alone. These 6 years have been a living hell for me. From her to Cell, I didn't know what could ruin my life even more.

"Krillin! Krillin! Guess who I saw today!" Bulma said over the phone.

"Lemme guess, Goku?"

"NO, even better!"

"who then?"

"18!"

"Say what now?"

" 18, you know, the girl that you liked."

" I never liked her!"

"Yeah yeah," Bulma said, " save it for the fish."

"Okay, is that all?"

"Krillin, Why the fudge would I call you just for that?"

"I have no idea."

"Anyways, I invited her over tomorrow."

"Wait, she's coming to the party?" (I spoke too soon)

"Yep! And she even sold me Gohan's gift! Isn't that great? Uh, Krillin? Oh yeah- you're still freaked out about her and stuff. Could you cool down if she talks to you?"

"Uh…"

"Great! See you tomorrow!"

I was still shaking when Roshi came in with takeout.

"Krillin! You look like you've seen a ghost!"

"Yep, I did. The ghost of cute girls past.

Master Roshi

" Wait so you mean she's coming to the party?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess." he replied.

"Wow….well, you're in deep shit."

"Wait, you're not going?"

"I guess. There are no available chicks, so no."

" Roshi, you are so predictable." he said with a chuckle.

"Thank you."

"Wait- That wasn't a compliment!"

AN: SO, this is it. I know it's real short, but this is all I could manage. I had to finish 'cuz I already have new ideas for the next chappie. Gotta writ e them down… Gotta write them down..

To all of those who have stuck with me for those weeks of not updating, I thank you. For you patience, I will reward you with…..

AT LEAST TWO MORE CHAPTERS!


	11. Reunion

AN: It's me again! I haven't updated since 12/13/11 and I'm back on track! Now on to the story!

Wait, now this is important:

This is set after Majin Boo, I made a mistake. (this is AU) Now, Goku's alive, Vegeta too. Also, Gohan is sorta in a relationship with Videl. Now onwards!

_Disclaimer placed here_

**Chapter 11**

Gohan

I'm finally graduating from high school. Normally, I just expected a small party from mom and dad, but Bulma decided to throw a gala. Sometimes I wish they wouldn't pay so much attention. Oops- I should be careful of what I wish for.

Android 18

The party began at 4:30, which gave me enough time to got to work and get some rest. I knew Krillin didn't mean what he said and I had realized ti the week after. But I couldn't just go there like that. Thinking that Krillin moved on, just forgot about it. When Bulma told me that he didn't, I was shocked. Looking through my closet, I couldn't find anything cute and formal. Finding a sleeveless white dress with a black belt, I laid it on my bed and started searching for jewelry. An hour later I was dressed. I had Gohan's gift in a bag and HONK HONK! A car pulled up in the driveway.

"Hey 18! Come on, the party's not gonna wait!" Bulma said. I smiled while opening the door.

" And guessed who tagged along?"

Frowning, I didn't understand what she meant. My confusion changed into shock as the person walked out

Krillin

I saw her face - I knew she hated me. I was going to stay home and probably go to the bar, but Bulma and Vegeta came to my house and ambushed me. They filled the tub with ice water and dunked him in - clothes and all.

~Flashback~

_**SPLASH**_

"Ahh! WHO DID THAT?"

Looking up, I saw Bulma and Vegeta.

"Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously." Bulma said.

" Are you serious," Vegeta asked, " You're not going to a party because of some female?""I bet the only reason you're going is because Bulma said so."

Vegeta grunted in reply.

" Just take your shower and get something nice on!" Bulma yelled

~Flashback ended~

" Aren't you coming?" Bulma said

" Yeah, I just forgot Gohan's gift inside. I'll go and get it." she said, stumbling on the front step while trying to get inside. _What an excuse. _She came out with a gift bag, smiling, "So, why don't we get going?"

Android 18

I sat in the passenger seat, trying to avoid Krillin at all costs. After the car started, there was an eerie silence. Sensing the awkwardness, Bulma broke the sheet of ice surrounding us, " So, 18, where'd you get your dress?"

" Oh, I got it at Sweet Things."

"Omigosh1 Me too! Don't you just love that store? We should totally go shopping!"

We continued talking about what you could say the whole world. By the time we reached C.C, we didn't even notice until someone familiar knocked on the window.

AN:

FINALLY! I finished this chappie. I started it way before, but I got lazy and there were so may tests! Anyways, what convinced me to update w as this funny story my mom told me:

So my aunt calls my mom and she's really mad. Turns out that her youngest daughter did something terribly wrong. It's worse than anything. She had opened the fridge, took the eggs, hid under the table, and cracked them.

How many eggs, you may ask?

The whole carton.

She hid under the table and broke 12 or so eggs.

See my aunt likes to bake, and my cousin always sees her cracking eggs, so she thinks it's normal. But, her older sister had called their mom saying 'look what Angie did'. Even then, she paid no attention and kept on cracking the eggs. My aunt didn't know whether to start laughing or to spank her(not really). But what I say is that it's the terrible two's acting. She'll be 2 June 23rd.

We'll you can thank my crazy family for me updating. I need to start the new chappie…


	12. Who's A Lesbo?

Hey guys and gals…..

It's me again….

….

AWWWWWWWWWW IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR A MONTH! I DIDN'T MEAN TO! IT JUST HAPPENED! IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN!

Anyways I feel as if because I'm not updating often, I'm not getting many readers again. Please don't abandon me because I luv u all. THX!

_Disclaimer placed here_

AN: oh yeah, if u guys want the bunny disclaimer back plz tell me so. Now for the chapter!

Chapter 12

Vegeta

I thought Bulma came in when I heard the car pull up but I didn't hear the engine turn off. Hearing a door open, I looked outside my window to find baldywhatshisname enter the house. I sped down the stairs bumping into him and his grumpy face,

"What has the woman done now?" I asked

" You mean _women_" he mumbled. Not recognizing his tone, my confusion grew.

"what's with you?"

"You'll see."

Walking outside, I tapped on the driver's window. It rolled down revealing an embarrassed Bulma.

"Woman, what's taking you so long to leave the damn car?"

"Excuse me, grumpy pants, but I was talking to a friend who has been through so much with me for a long time."

_Who was it? Was it that weakling she called an ex-boyfriend? NO, baldy said they were women. She was embarrassed…. So may things… WITH HER! NOOOOO! SHE WAS A LESBO?_

" YOU'RE A LESBIAN?"

" VEGETA! Where the fuck did you come from with that?"

" Yeah! Not all blondes are lesbians!" a familiar, yet blood curling voice said.

"NO-"

"Yes. Remember me, Vegeta?"

AN: is this the end of Vegeta? Did he have an affair with a woman? Find out on the next episode of-

Yeah, Yeah cut the -.

Yeah the thing was crappy but the chappie is too short. Onward my faithful steed!

^w^

Android 18

I prepared myself for Vegeta to finally realize that I was there but that flame headed buffoon was too ignorant to notice. But the look on his face his face was genuine. That look soon turned into a smirk.

" I guess the woman has brought me another little toy to play with-"

'Listen here, Vegeta." I said getting out of the car, " I may have been an enemy but I am not something to be played around with. You wanna see me fight, I'll fight you. But not today because I came her e'cause I was invited."

" Well I can see why Krillin was so pissed off today. You gave him a reason to feel like a piece of shit, like he-"

He didn't get to finish his comment because he fell down after a smack to the back of the head.

"OW, WOMAN! That hurt!" Vegeta growled. He studied her face carefully and got a little paler.

"You didn't tell her, did you?"

"NO! I said I was going to tell everyone later today." Bulma said

"Oh good!" Vegeta sighed " I thought I would never hear the end of it."

He started to get up was sent crashing down again.

"What do you put in there, bricks?"

" As a matter of fact I do," she said emptying the bag on his head. At the same time Yamcha and Piccolo flew in.

"Thank Dende-"Bulam started.

"What? Is there something that you need?" he asked.

"No Dende I was referring to the term 'oh Dende'."

"STILL IT"S ANNOYING! WHY DOES EVERYONE HAVE TO SAY OH DENDE FOR NO REAOSN! UGH!"

" Kid," piccolo whispered, " You're gonna get that A LOT."

" Anyways, Yamcha, Piccolo, can you put this bastard inside? He's gonna get his suit messed up if he's on the ground like that." Bulma said.

The men's jaws were wide open in shock.

"What? It took me forever to get him in that thing, it's not gonna get dirty!"

"I guess. No offense but why is she here," Yamcha said pointing at me.

"she's a friend of mine and Vegeta insulted her so now he's out cold." Bulma answered.

" I'm really sorry for what happened in the past" I said

"It's okay, you're forgiven. Any friend of Bulma is mine!" Yamcha said picking the saiyan up.

"I guess I can forgive you. But what does Krillin-" Piccolo asked but was stopped short by Tien, who was making hand signals and still was, though I was looking at him.

"You know she sees you Tien?" Yamcha hollered.

Rolling my eyes I chuckled softly to my self.

"come on," Bulma yelled, " The party's not gonna wait for us!"

AN: Finally, a chapter is completed.

I have also decided that there will be no Boo saga in the fan fiction. It is too confusing. I mean, he'll be there with Mr. Satan but not as warfare kind of stuff.

OH! And tomorrow I will update and someone special will come. I wont ell you who, you'll find out tomorrow.

SAYONARA!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Guys, I'm so sorry. I know I should've updated but things got in the way. Gomen nasai. But if you guys are reading this, Arigato. Thanks for not dropping this story. I know I'm not great with updating but please review.

Anyways, back to the story.

Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DBZ. NOW THAT YOU LOOK AT IT, I DON'T OWN MUCH. JUST THE IDEA.**

**()_() (0.O)**

**LUV THE BUNNY.**

**I COMMAND YOU.**

Krillin

"Come on, Krillin. It's not the end of the world! You can't not enjoy the party because of one woman. I mean, your not Vegeta, right?" Yamcha yelled.

" Listen, I'm not going out there while she's here." i stated. Yamcha face palmed, being annoyed with the me. I mean, it's not his fault. I was being stubborn and he was right.

"Listen Krillin, I don't want to see you have a bad time at my son's graduation party." Goku said.

I frowned getting up and walking down the hallway. " Listen, nothing you do is gonna make me change my mind."

"I wouldn't hold my chances on that one, " Tien said pointing at the Goku look alike

" Come on, Kwrillinn! Pweaaaze stay for the party? I'll protect you from the bad people."

Goten whined

" You cant say no to that" Vegeta said, smirking.

" JUST LISTEN TO THE DAMMNED BRAT BEFORE HE STARTS WHINING AGAIN IT"S HURTING MY EARS!" Piccolo yelled

" Okay, I'll do it. But only because Goten's here."

"YAY! Operation Kissy Kissy is in action!" Goten cheered. Silence fill the room.

" What do you mean by that?"

Glares were shot at the demi saiyan and the silence grew deeper and deep. The Goku look alike was changing different shades of red

"Nothing!" He said and sped off.

Kids these days, always prying into adults business

" I'll try to forget that but I'll still go, if you insist."

"oh no," Piccolo said with a huge ki blast near my face, " We're not insisting."

"Okay," I said gulping

Kami help me

Android 18

"Are you kidding me?" Bulma yelled into the phone, " What do you mean you can't cater for this party, it's much less than usual! Oh so now you tell me, you know what I'll just report your company. I mean you don't call yourself food supply world for nothing. Hey, well I don't like you're attitude either, do you even know who you're talking to?…Hello..?" Throwing her phone on the floor, she yelled out loud.

" the reason why I even picked that company is because everyone else was booked."

Sitting down on the chair she held her head in her hands," why today," she groaned, " I really need an aspirin." Chi Chi walked up to her and held her shoulders " shh, it's okay, I mean your mom can cook tons of food, you and I cook for saiyans everyday, and 18 can cook. Launch is coming too. We can work this out.' Bulma looked up at the raven haired mother, "But it's your son's graduation, you can't go and cook."

" please, he's hanging out with his friends, turns out Erasa had tricked them all into going shopping after the graduation. So they're gone for a few hours we have time."

" Really? Chi Chi thank you so much!"

2 hours later

The smell of food filled the air as the women furiously continued their work. Every now and then, one of the men would peek to see the food.

The men

" Okay, the plan is, to sneak in and try to get the women to-"

Goku stood up infuriated , grabbing his glass cup. " I can't do this any more! You, YOU, You, AND ESPECIALLY YOU VEGETA! ALLOF YOU ARE TOO AFRAID OF A BUNCH OF WOMENWELL I'M SICK OF THAT. I'M GONNA GO UP THERE AND SMACK THEM IN THEIR FACE WITH A TASTE OF THEIR OWN MEDICENE"

"KAKKAROT! You can't do that! They'll tear you apart."

Piccolo nodded, " He's got a point you know. I mean, look at what they did to him earlier. He was out for two hours. Just from a sack of bricks."

Krillin grabbed Goku 's shoulder pleading with him, " NO, Goku. All of us, well except for Vegeta, don't want to see you dead. Don't do it for Kami's sake."

Goku pushed Krillin off his shoulders and walked down the hall towards the kitchen

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Krillin. Falling to his knees, he held his head in his hands, continuing to weep.

" Just let him go," Vegeta said softly, 'It's for his own good.

IN the KITCHZEN

The kitchen was not very zen like at all. Yet a sign crudely written by the looks of Goten and Trunks hung over the door post.

" alright, stop this nonsense!" he yelled. " I'm sick and tired of this. I don't care what you say, I'm FREAKING STARVING. And its not just me, IT'S THE WHOLE LOT OF US. We've been here since Gohan's graduation ended at 6 FREAKIN' AM! We'll I don't know about the rest of them, but I revolt. In the name of us men and our manlihood, we revolt against you! TAKE THAT YOU BUMS!" he slammed the poor glass cup he had in his hands with all the force he had in him. His was face red with fury and he was panting for breath. As he slowly calmed down and his face returned to normal. He sighed, " Man, I should do that instead of taking anger management classes."

HE finally began to notice the dark aura emitting off from the cooking stations and raised his brow in confusion. "Hey there's only three of you. Where's Chi Chi?"

AS if Kami answered his question, a evil breeze blew behind his back. " Oh, I see where you are."

"What did you say?'' she breathed behind his back.

" That this is great for anger management."

" No what you said before."

" Oh yeah, I'm fed up with you guys. You're so annoying"

"Think of you smart aleck responses again and you get the couch."

Goku's faced turned red again as the words processed into his brain. "NO YOU GET THE COUCH! I'M FED UP WITH THAT LINE TOO. WE DEMAND FREEDOM!"

" Goku do you really want to die in here?" Bulma asked.

"um," he said stepping back out of the kitchen to a few inches away from the door, "Sanctuary?"

"Girls, let's kill 'him."

The men

Goku's cries and screams were heard from the living room. The men braved on as Krillin covered the ears of Goten. " Mr. Krillin why are my ears covered?"

Trunks bravely covered his ears and looked up at his father. " Dad, what are they doing to uncle Goku?"

" Horrible things, horrible, horrible things, son. This is why I advise you to never rebel against women. They are evil wicked creatures. You should never get married in general. Stay celibate for years like you father did."

" What does celibate mean."

" I'm gonna castrate you, son Goku!" A voice known as chi chi's yelled.

" HEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPP!"

10 minutes later, his cries were long forgotten and they lived happily ever after.

The END

Did you really think that this was the end.

No you guys don't.

It's ok if you did.

It's a nice ending note.

Well buh bye.


	14. NOT A CHAPTER BUT READ ANYWAYS

Hey guys, im sorry for not uploading... school got in the way. By the way Happy Holidays! I always have a way to update during the holidays so hold on. I thank you guys so much for still reading this. I always check my traffic stats and that makes me happy. You encourage me to update. Also, forgive me for the horrible grammar and writing. I was younger then. Now, i have advanced in the art of writing. So, please read and review and i'll try to update as fast as i can!

Oh yeah:

new disclaimer:

**Disclaimer:**

**These are my words so yeah, i own them!  
>sadly not the rest of the story...<strong>

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOO anticlimactic...**

**do ya like it?**


	15. Notice- Story Status

Hey guys, I've realized I've been MIA for the past two years and there are a lot of reasons for that.

High School- should i say anything more? Four hours of sleep isn't enough to function in school, not to mention writing up chapters

The Story- I realized i didn't really like the way i wrote the story before- you have to take into account that this is me now, at fifteen-sixteen years old compared to me when i was eleven.

USB- I couldn't find my flash drive for the longest time so I basically forgot about this

Other Stories- I have been working really hard on my Fairy Tail fanfics as well as oneshots that i will post for the holiday seasons

Life in General- These past two years have been hectic in general and I never have the time to do anything anymore.

However, now I have realized that this had been my first story- my first manuscript, and back then, 200 pages was a whole lot. Of course, I did lose much of the chapters (12-16) and that is also partially the reason why I never updated, but i was proud of my work. And now, I want to continue it. I am not guaranteeing that i will update this story 24/7, but I will not abandon this story 200% like i did before.

I actually know how i will take this story, now that I feel I've grown as a writer, but I still might keep writing in the different POVs- something i haven't done in years. Writing in third person has helped me describe certain scenes more in depth but the simplicity of first person is one where you can write tons of chapters really fast. Well at least for me.

I thank all of you who will read this, even if it's not a real chapter. Thank you for even clicking that link you might receive in your email or the link on the recently updated page. I will try my hardest to finish this next chapter in two weeks but with my ever hectic schedule, it might take a week longer. I hope you are not offended by that, but my studies trump updating my story, since it can wait a litttllee bit longer.

So wish me all the luck, and i wish all the best to you! Keep on reading!

With much luv,

Ria


	16. My Absence

Hey guys, I know I've been gone for a while and that has been mostly on my part. SChool is difficult and this semester, I really need to keep my grades up so i can get the major i want for the following year. But it is not only that- last week, my grandfather passed and lately i haven't been in the mood to write anything really. The chapters i am working on are almost ready but i have very little motivation to fiish them. I hope that they will be out in the following month and that you guys will understand. Again, i am so sorry.

Thank you for sticking with me,

Ria


End file.
